


The World Can Wait

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has a decision to make. Chris makes it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the filming of the s3 christmas episode.

Darren flips through today's pictures on his phone, his smile widening with each flick of his thumb. The pictures of the whole cast with Chewbacca are awesome but the personal ones are actually better, because you can really see the stupidly happy faces everyone's pulling when they hug Chewbacca. Dianna's pose has him chuckling quietly, and even though Mark tried to look cool as always, he wasn't able to wipe the goofy grin off of his face.

Darren stretches a bit where he's laid out flat on his back and pulls his knees up to lean his arm against. He flips through the pictures of Cory, Kevin and Jenna before he gets to Chris. He can't stop the huge smile spreading across his face when he sees Chris' ridiculously happy grin and his arms wound tight around Chewbacca's waist. Darren remembers Chris tweeting the picture not long after it had been taken, enthusiastically claiming it would be his christmas card, and he chuckles again at the memory.

With one more flick of his thumb he reaches his own photo. He makes an amused grimace at his own huge and goofy grin before moving on to the next picture, which shows himself and Chris on each side of Chewbacca, grins still glued to their faces, like they just couldn't stop. And Darren remembers fondly how that had been exactly the case.

Suddenly there's movement to his right and two seconds later a pair of warm lips makes contact with his bare shoulder.

"'S going on?" Chris mumbles against his skin, a sleepy smile in his voice. "I don't know what time it is but I'll bet you anything that it's too early for... whatever you're doing."

Darren smiles and cranes his neck to kiss Chris' hair.

"I'm just looking through our Chewie pictures. Maybe I should tweet mine too, my replies on Twitter are full of demands for it."

Chris snuggles a little closer, his lips kissing a path up Darren's neck and stopping at his ear, gently nibbling on the spot just below it. Darren's eyes flutter close and he lets out a quiet moan, tilting his head to give Chris better access.

"You know," Chris mumbles, moving his lips down Darren's neck and towards his collarbone, "if they've waited this long it won't kill them to wait another hour or two."

Darren smirks and drops his phone on the floor beside the bed before rolling over, cupping Chris' face and silencing him with a kiss.


End file.
